This application relates generally to the delivering and accessing of software components including selecting, purchasing, provisioning, downloading, installing, configuring, managing, accessing, and controlling software.
More specifically, the application relates to providing systems and methods to streamline the download and installation process of software components based on certain criteria related to the user or user device. The application also relates to providing systems and methods to allow users to have selective access only to components installed and enabled on a user device while allowing a third party access to a full or fuller range of components or component data installed on or generated by a user device, based on certain criteria.